1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a united tape and disc recording/reproducing device having a united inserting part, and more particularly, a united recording/reproducing device for recording and playing selectively an optical disc player and a tape recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
There are a tape player, a disc player, etc., as information recording/reproducing devices which are recently generalized.
The tape player is the device for recording information on and/or reproducing information from tape of magnetic or optical recording type such as cassette tape and video tape, and the disc player is the device for recording information on and/or reproducing information from disc of magnetic or optical recording type such as optical video disc, digital audio disc, compact disc, mini-disc, etc.
Since the tape player and optical disc player (e.g., CD player) are quite different from each other in operating mechanism, they have different bodies, and on the one side of the body of the disc player a disc inserting part is formed and on the one side of the body of the tape player a tape inserting part is formed, respectively.
In order to carry out the recording or playback for the tape recorder and the optical disc player, the recording or playback of the devices are carried out on the state which the tape and the disc are inserted through inserting openings.
There are recently trending toward convenience in use, simplification of required constituent elements and design, and miniaturization of product by integrating interrelated products.
For example, in case of the disc player, Katsuichi Sakurai et al. proposed a disc player capable of reproducing both a naked disc and a cartridge-encased disc, in which the discs are the same size, in E.P. Publication 525201 A2 (corres. U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,185). Also, Hideo Kawachi et al. proposed the disc player capable of reproducing both a naked disc and a cartridge-encased disc, in which the discs are the same size, in E.P. Publication 518259 A3 (corres. U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,176).
In the above Hideo Kawachi et al. patent, there is disclosed an apparatus for elevating the spindle assembly wherein one side of a chassis supporting the spindle assembly is fixed to a main chassis of the disc player and the spindle assembly can be moved up and down in a radial direction centering around the fixing point.
Thus, the naked disc and the cartridge-encased disc in which the discs are the same size are operated by a single modified operating device, which contributes to reduction of required constituent elements and miniaturization of product.
In contrast, in case of a tape recorder and an optical disc player, since they are different from each other in operating mechanism, it is necessary to provide an united recording/reproducing device having inventive integral construction which has different operating parts to the tape recorder and the optical disc player respectively, and which is constructed in consideration of interrelationship between the parts.